Moonless
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Inuyasha didn't start out hating the moonless night. Changed slightly. Let me know what you think of the changes.


_One of the reviewers for this story told me the end sounded rushed so I wanted to try and fix it. Then while reading I saw that I had put his father in when his father was supposed to be dead so I changed that too. Let me know if you think this is better. Thanks_

* * *

The little boy stood at the window watching outside with growing impatience. This was his favorite night of the month; a time when he could play with the children in the village. Finally the sun went down and he felt his heart skip a beat. His feet pounded on the wooden floor as he ran from the room. "I'll be back in a little while, mother." He yelled as he jetted out the door. He arrived at the village as the other children came outside their huts for their short nightly game.

Mother and fathers sat at the village fire alternating between watching their children and discussing how the crops were coming along. When the black-haired child in the red kimono arrived for a moment their conversation lagged for a moment.

The villagers knew about the Great Lady who lived in a manor a ways outside the village. They had great love for her; she was a generous and kind woman. But they feared her child, the little dark hair child.

They knew the Great Lady was cast from her home for falling in love with an unacceptable suitor: a dog demon and so their child was half demon.

Inuyasha knew that the adult villagers feared and disliked him, but so long as he came only when he was human, he was allowed to play with their children for a little while.

But that night, during their game, Inuyasha's guardian, Myoga the flea, warned him of demons coming. Inuyasha yelled a warning to the villagers and took off for his home. Behind him he heard the villagers go into hiding then he heard worse sounds: The sounds of pursuit.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw two weasel demons fast on his tail.

The larger, a dark yellow weasel, yelled to his comrade, "Get him! He's the young son of the dog demon lord!"

The smaller grey weasel growled in agreement then leapt over Inuyasha onto the path before him. He swiped a paw at the young child but Inuyasha jumped back from him. He began to run to the side but tripped over an exposed tree root.

He heard the yellow demon laughing. "Poor half-breed…" He said, "To be human when we decided to kill you."

"W-what do you w-want?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"You're bleeding heart as a gift to your family. Because your father killed what was precious to us. Now we shall kill what was precious to him." The leader said.

Inuyasha surged to his feet and took off running. He had to get home, to the barrier that protected him and his mother. The weasel demons were laughing as they chased him. Before he had gotten very far the leader had shot his claws from his paw hitting Inuyasha in the leg. Inuyasha stumbled, crying out in pain. He tried to stagger to his feet but the grey weasels fist connected with the back of his head sending him face first into the ground. When he came to he was tied hand and foot and unable to move as the leader plunged his hand down towards Inuyasha's chest.

But before his claws could reach the child his hand was severed off, followed quickly by his head. The second demon didn't last much longer.

Inuyasha was untied and carried home by a tall handsome demon who was vaguely familiar. As they neared the house, Inuyasha was surprised as the demon passed through the barrier and it was then he realized who he was looking at. For a moment the man looked down into Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha saw golden eyes that were just like his in his half-demon form and hair that was white and shiny, but still similar to the silvery sheen of his.

When they arrived at the house, Inuyasha's mother ran forward to take her child. "You found him! Oh thank Kami!" She took Inuyasha into her arms and held him tightly then when she saw his wounds she called for her maidservant to tend to them.

"You cannot allow him to wander in his human state. He is too vulnerable." The man who looked like Inuyasha said quietly to his mother.

"But…it is the only time he can play as an ordinary child. The only time he isn't treated badly." Inuyasha's mother murmured as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew that the man despised her son but out of respect he held for her he took care of them. She feared what would happen when she died…

"He is not 'ordinary'. He is a half-breed. Part of him is demon and his demon half comes from the most powerful demon to ever rule the Western Lands. Life will never be easy for one such as him. If the world knows his vulnerable night is the night of the dark moon his life will become even harder. Enemies who might…fear his demon strength will choose that night to attack." The mans words were true yet no less hurtful. Especially since Inuyasha realized the man was his older half-brother Sesshomaru and he spoke with much contempt when he had said someone might fear Inuyasha. He had spoken like Inuyasha was nothing to fear at all. Inuyasha realized then that Sesshomaru thought of him with the same disrespect that the weasels did; they both had called him a 'half-breed'. As the day grew, as once again Inuyasha's hair was silver and topped with dog ears, Inuyasha formed a resolve.

_After today…I will not look forward to the night of the dark moon. From now on I won't let anyone know when it is, nor will I show myself to others on that night. If I am vulnerable on that night, then I will make sure that no one will know so they cannot use it against me. _Inuyasha mind wandered to his older half-brother and the contempt that he had seen on his face. _One day I will either prove to him that I deserve his respect…or I will kill him._


End file.
